Birthday Miracles
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Miranda/Andy femmeslash. A chance encounter on Andy's birthday results in an unexpected life-changing present.


Birthday Miracles

Andy moved around the brand new James Holt showroom and smiled at the different party-goers that said hello or smiled at her. She hadn't thought anyone would recognize her from her Runway days. But apparently she had thought wrong. James had given her a very warm welcome complete with a real kiss on the cheek and Andy had glowed. She had missed it all so much.

"Here you go Andy." Christian said as he handed her a glass of the famous James Holt punch, the one Christian had warned her about the night she had met him.

"Thanks." She took a sip, and felt it warm her body, it still packed a punch. "This is good."

"Yeah, I think James…" Christians cell phone rang and Andy watched his face become serious for a moment. "Andy am sorry but I have to take this its my editor. I'll be back in a second, ok?"

Andy nodded and saw him move toward the balcony. She sipped away at her drink and thought about how she had ended up with Christian Thompson at a James Holt party two years after leaving the fashion world.

It wasn't what people probably thought when they saw them enter the room together. They were not together in any sense except as two old friends, or acquaintances that had once slept together, hanging out. Andy always learned her lessons and Paris had given several great lessons she would never forget. Among those lessons was that Christian was simply not good for her in any way. So romance that didn't have anything to do with why she was there.

It had much more to do with the fact that Lily was knee deep in putting together the next exhibit at the gallery which according to her was going to age her at least ten years, and Dough had been surprised by his most recent boyfriend with a week long vacation to the Bahamas. Andy had felt sorry for Lily and happy for Doug who hadn't had a boyfriend in a year, but the result of craziness of her friend's lives at the moment was that she was alone in New York city with no one to celebrate her twenty fifth birthday. It sucked.

When she got the email form Christian the night before inviting her to James party she couldn't think of a single reason why she shouldn't accept going with him. It was innocent and she was in no danger of falling for Christian again, not to mention that if you had to be at some else's party on your birthday it might as well be at James'.

So there she was, once again surrounded the young, beautiful, and very thin at the center of the fashion world and Andy really loved every minute of it.

She loved her job at the Mirror and wouldn't give up journalism for the fashion world but that didn't mean she didn't miss it. In fact the opposite was true she missed a lot. She missed the clothes and simply beauty of it, the vibe and spirit of it. But most of all she missed the jolt you could only get from pulling off an impossible request from a hard-ass boss. And though she rather not admit it she missed her hard-ass boss. No one could get her to do what Miranda did, no one challenged her on so many levels. No one drove her to the brink of madness only to pull her back at the last minute.

Andy smiled at that, Miranda would kill her if she knew what she had just been thinking. Miranda would think she was being stupid, not to mention that she would not have like the _hard-ass boss_ comment at all.

"Andrea."

Andy's smile vanished and her eyes grew wide, at the sound of her name said in such a particular way. There was only one person that said her name like that, but could be could it? She turned around slowly, fear and excitement making her heart pound against her rib cage, and found that in fact it was. Miranda fucking Priestly was standing there racking her eyes over Andy's body making her uncomfortable in the most interesting way. Andy had missed that too, the way her body would bend to the will Miranda's eyes, that Miranda could make her tingle all over with just a look.

"Miranda, it's been a long time." Andy said trying to play it cool and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. It wasn't something she would have done if she had let herself think for just a second. But the brain was in self-preservation mode and thinking had nothing to do with it. Miranda could not smell her fear she told herself, but she didn't believe it.

Miranda's eyes narrowed and focused on hers. "I didn't know the Mirror covered the social calendar."

Andy smiled again, that was one way to say she was shocked to see her. "No it doesn't. Christian invited me and I had nothing better to do." God, she was babbling. Miranda hated when people babbled.

"Christian?" Miranda said it with feign disinterest that didn't really succeed in hiding the disdain in her voice. In fact it did such a poor job that Andy was sure she already knew which Christian they were talking about.

"Thompson, yeah he invited me. And being my birthday I thought why not." Why was she saying such stupid things? Miranda probably couldn't care less!

"Its your birthday?" Andy nodded, Miranda sounded genuinely interested in the conversation now. She tried not to let it go to her head, which wasn't all that hard since Miranda wasn't looking at her anymore. Someone else had caught Miranda's attention and Andy felt instantly deflated. There she was again starring at a precipice because of Miranda. Then Miranda leaned in to her and whispered, "Don't go away," against her ear. Andy nodded again but Miranda had already moved away. Just like that Miranda pulled her back, and everything was up in the air again.

Andy didn't go anywhere even though Christian had made his apologies telling her he had to leave and had offered to take her home. She had declined saying something about partying the last hours of her birthday away, the comment had made Christian smiled and he promised to call her soon. Andy had smiled because it couldn't hurt to have Christian as a friend.

Andy felt different somehow than before Miranda had reappeared in life a few minutes before. Her lips still tingled from touching Miranda's skin. And the air was heavy with expectation. There was something so very different, Miranda had been different somehow; there had been a small lining of sweet tension in her voice. Andy couldn't really pin down what it was but she was not going to lose sight of Miranda. She stayed close to the bar for the next half an hour or so drinking the deadly punch to give her courage and following Miranda's every move with her eyes. When Miranda made her exit, Andy followed.

She followed Miranda into the elevator.

"Marc Jacobs suits you Andrea." Miranda told her giving her a once over for the second time that night and lingering somewhat. By the time Andy recovered enough to try to form words Miranda was staring at the elevator doors. Andy knew that was a huge compliment coming from Miranda. She decided there was too much punch in her system when couldn't quite think properly and the urge to kiss Miranda's exposed shoulders overwhelmed her.

"Thanks." It was the only thing Andy could think to say.

Miranda didn't speak to her again as they got into the car, or during the ten-minute ride to Miranda's townhouse. Not one word was said as Andy followed Miranda up the stairs and into Miranda's bedroom. But then Miranda closed the door and turned to her and said three words that changed Andy's world.

"I missed you."

Then Miranda's lips were pressed up against her and they were stumbling backwards. Their clothes littered the floor by the time Andy's knees hit the edge of the bed.

God she had missed Miranda and she hadn't even known it. She kissed her with more enthusiasm at the thought.

They were going faster than she had every gone before, but she knew Miranda went for what she wanted and didn't lose any time pussyfooting around. And Andy wanted it so bad. She wanted Miranda so bad. Had waited two years to let her know it and she wasn't going to think to much about it she was just going to do it and think things through later.

"Miranda" She heard her voice hoarse with feeling, desire, and longing.

Miranda growled in response and pushed her harder into the mattress. There was a lot of shifting and silent negotiation for space. Miranda's weight was solid on top of her and the headboard was digging into her shoulder blade painfully. She ignored it as Miranda continued to kiss her and then completely forgot about it when Miranda's fingers filled her. And then it was all she could do to not scream her head off, remember that the twins had to be somewhere in the house, as Miranda's finger drove harder and deeper into her and god she could die from the pleasure of it.

Miranda snuggled into her when Andy was still trying to get her breathing back under control. Andy had a million questions for her and apparently Miranda could read each one of them in her eyes but instead of answering any of them Miranda simply told her to go to sleep. "Sleep, here?"

"Yes, Andrea, sleep." Miranda said snuggling closer into her.

After a million different reason why that wasn't a good idea flashed through her mind Andy relaxed into the warm body beside her and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what had happened or why. She wasn't even sure how she had ended up naked with Miranda in her arms. But she wasn't going to question it, too much. She would simply call it a birthday miracle and be done with it.

That was it. Andy had exactly what she wanted and so she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Specially not on her birthday.

The End.


End file.
